You Have No Idea
by HedwigBlack
Summary: Just a few fluffy moments during Bill and Fleur's marriage. For the Hogwarts Games. I like reviews


_This is my first Bill/Fleur written for The 2012 Hogwarts Games- Women's Football 1.2 I probably totally butchered Fleur's accent but I tried... :)_

* * *

The sun streamed in through the bedroom window of Shell Cottage, waking Fleur from a less than peaceful slumber. She lay flat on her back and stared at the ceiling, listening to the waves that were kissing the shoreline a few hundred yards from the house. The window was open and the salty breeze was blowing the curtains aside and she breathed it in before exhaling slowly. Even the peaceful atmosphere surrounding the small cottage was disturbed by the growing darkness that was enveloping the wizarding world.

The war and the constant worrying about the safety of their families were taking a toll on the newlyweds. Fleur turned her head and looked over at the sleeping form of her husband. The recent full moon had been especially difficult for him. Though he didn't fully transform into a werewolf, he still suffered from severe discomfort caused by his accentuated wolfish tendencies. He often could be found wandering the beach beneath the full moon clawing at his arms because he didn't know what else to do to relieve the anxiety. Sometimes she could even hear him growling in the darkness. Fleur always offered to accompany him but he refused saying it was better that he was alone.

Fleur had to admit it wasn't the easiest first few months of marriage but she'd heard that the first year was always the hardest and if they could get through this war together, they could get through anything. It wasn't the most comforting thought now, what with all that was going on and always wondering where Harry and Ron and Hermione were and listening to Potterwatch with bated breath. However, every once in a while there were moments like this, and that made everything seem worth it.

Bill opened one eye and then when he saw that she was watching him, turned over on his side to face her. She brushed the hair out of his face revealing the thick scar that ran down his cheek. "Good morning, huzbend."

"Good morning, wife," he responded.

She reached out and ran a finger along the raised skin on his face. "I remember when I agreed to marry you. Before you had zis."

He looked at her questioningly, unsure of what to make of this statement.

"I zought I loved you zen," she said. "But I had no idea."

* * *

Fleur looked down at the child who was finally sleeping in her arms. She'd planned for nine months for little Victoire but nothing had prepared her for the overwhelming bubble of love that welled up inside her every time she looked at her.

She heard the door close in the next room and she slowly got up from the rocking chair and went to greet her husband. Bill smiled widely when he saw her and hung up his cloak before going to kiss Fleur on the forehead.

"How are my favorite girls?"

"Ezzausted," Fleur whispered. "At least one of us finally went to sleep."

"You should sleep too, then," Bill advised. "I can take care of her if she wakes up."

He followed her to the nursery and she carefully placed the sleeping child in her crib. Bill put his arms around Fleur from behind and whispered in her ear. "I remember when you first told me you were pregnant with her."

Fleur smiled at the memory. She'd jumped around in excitement and Bill had simply stared at her in shock.

Bill continued. "I thought I loved you then. But I had no idea."

* * *

Platform nine and three quarters was bustling with activity and Dominique was about to explode with excitement. It was her first year at Hogwarts and she'd been chattering all morning about everything she was looking forward to. Victoire was not amused and made it known to anyone who would listen.

Fleur adjusted the collar on Dominique's cloak and proceeded to lecture her on how to behave like a lady.

"All right, Mum! I know! I'm ready to get on the train now. Can I?"

Fleur sighed and kissed her children goodbye. She knew this day would come. Her youngest daughter was so independent and it always broke her heart a little to hear her say that she didn't want her mother anymore. When she confided this to Bill, he simply shook his head and reminded her that Dominique was just like her mother.

As the train began to move and couple waved goodbye to the girls hanging out the window, Fleur put an arm around her husband's waist and leaned her head against his chest. He grinned down at her and wiped a few tears away from her cheeks. "Look at the bright side," he said. "We have the house to ourselves."

"Zis is true," she responded her mind reeling with the possibilities. "You know, I remember when we decided to have anuzzer child." Her grip on his waist tightened. "I zought I loved you zen. But I had no idea."

* * *

It was the big day. Fleur had been crying all morning and was now seeing to it that Victoire looked perfect. Bill didn't think it would be all that difficult but had let her go. She needed something to do.

He paced the kitchen and checked the clock on the wall every few seconds. It seemed that time had snuck on him and suddenly his little girl was all grown up and getting married. He didn't know what to think. He looked out the window and saw Teddy Lupin pacing as well. For the last few months Bill had been suppressing the urge to severely injure his future son-in-law. He supposed it was the natural reaction for a father to protect his firstborn, since he had always liked the boy before. But watching Teddy run his hand through his turquoise hair in nervousness reminded Bill of his own wedding day and all he could feel was a sudden rush of affection.

He went out into the garden and fell into step with Teddy who jumped in surprise.

"Oh, hey…" Teddy said.

Bill clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, Teddy, today is a big day for you and Victoire."

Teddy swallowed hard and mumbled something incomprehensible. Bill didn't bother to ask him to repeat it. He continued. "Don't worry; I won't lecture or threaten to kill you if you do anything to hurt her because you already know that. Instead I have a word of wisdom." He stopped walking and forced Teddy to face him, not taking the hand off his shoulder. Teddy looked at him in terror and Bill couldn't help but laugh. "I've been married to Fleur a long time, kid. And on our wedding day I thought it wasn't possible to love her any more. I was wrong."

Teddy's brow furrowed in confusion. This was not the pep talk he was expecting.

"What I'm trying to say," Bill went on, 'is that you think you love Victoire now. But you have no idea."


End file.
